Tuatha De Dannan
by Sherezade-Juliet-Meisuke
Summary: Hermione graduates finds out she's the princess of the Tuatha de Dannan n for her own good she's sent to the Marauders' time, rite after they've graduate. But someone from her time there 2, n slowly they fall in love. But who r the Tuatha de Dannan?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the books or forums. I don't even own the Tirfo Thuin's Tuatha De Dannan, they are a real piece of history, and you can google up the Tuatha De Dannan. So yea…Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

Hermione walked in her room, throwing her swimming pool bag on her bed. She planned to hang her wet swimming suit and towel up later. For now, she wanted to write to her best friends ever, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She sat on her desk, took out some parchment and a quill, and started writing. Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from the first floor. She ran down, only to find her mother surrounded by men wearing renaissance-like clothing. She stopped dead on her tracks, staring at the picture in front of her. Finally her mother spoke up.

"Well, you were going to find out eventually."

Hermione looked at her mother confused. She took a tentative step towards her, but two of the men stepped on her way and pointed bows with arrows at her, ready to shoot. Hermione, who had always loved archery, could see from the way the men held the bows that they were experienced archers. Now more than ever she wished she carried a dagger around. For years she had been learning how to use daggers, knifes, bows, and such, and now she knew perfectly how to use them all, but she had none near her at the time. She prepared herself to kick the bows out of their hands, but there was no need to do that. Her mother spoke up and the men put their bows down.

"Leish, Trang, let her come to me. She is no threat, she's my daughter."

The two men nodded and turned to Hermione. They bowed and muttered something that Hermione didn't catch. Next they moved out of her way. Hermione walked through until she got to her mom. She looked at her, looking confused.

"Mom…what's going on?" Hermione asked, wanting answers badly, "what would I find out eventually? And who are all this men?"

Hermione's mom sighed. She signaled for the men to leave, and waited for them to leave. Then she turned to her daughter and sat down, motioning for her to do so too.

"Hermione, I know this might be confusing…Danu knows I was so confused when my mom told me…" she started going on about when she learned about something, not telling WHAT she learned about. Hermione finally got tired and screamed. Her mom snapped out of it and smiled. "Sorry, baby. Anyway, I would have to tell you soon, after all, it IS your 18th birthday in two days…Great Danu, how much you've grown…To think just last year you graduated Hogwarts…But anyway, I need to explain this all to you. Sit."

Hermione finally sat, and looked at her mom, silently asking her to continue.

"Hermione, dear…I am not just your mother. I am not even human! And neither are you, honey…you are one of us. One of the daughters of Danu, one of the Tuatha De Dannan! And not just any kind of the Tuatha de Dannan…you are Princess Sherezade Juliet Meisuke, Heiress to the throne of the Tirfo Thuin's Tuatha De Dannan."

Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief, but soon stood up and ran out. Her mother didn't even try to stop her; she knew what she had to do. And so she stood up and walked up to her room, to start the spell that would give her daughter her real appearance back, and send her to a safe place. Or rather, a safe time.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the grass near a lake, when suddenly she felt her clothes shift, and her hair fall from the loose bun she had it on. Confused she stood up, and looked at herself on the lake. She screamed in surprise. Her jeans and t-shirt were gone, substituted by a long, tight-fitting dress in forest shades, which went down to her feet but did not cover her shoulders. But what really freaked her out was her hair. Her hair had always been brown and frizzy, but now it was a soft red, straight, and it went down to her knees. Also, her once-cinnamon eyes were now green. She turned to run back to her house, and realized she was not wearing any shoes. 'Drat! Anyway, I'll think about that later. That's the least of my problems now!' She reached her house, or, at least, where her house should be. Instead of her house there was the beginning of a forest. Hermione knew there used to be a forest where her house was, and now, somehow, she knew this was "then". Hermione broke down. She started sobbing, and fell to the ground, hugging herself. After a while she realized it was getting dark. She stood up and went to the one place she knew for sure was there: her grandma's mansion, which had been in the family for over 200 years. She got there, only to find the door open, and a note on the dinning room table addressed to her. She opened it, and was surprised to see it was her mother's handwriting.

_Hermione dearest, _

_I'm sorry I had to do this, but there is no other way. You would have come into your powers and looks in tow days anyway, and then you would be in a whole lot of trouble. Please, don't think I sent you away to get rid of you…it must be done, otherwise you would be killed! Anyway, all you need to know is that it is 1985, and your best bet at surviving is going to Hogwarts, and telling Dumbledore your true identity, without mentioning time traveling. Anyway, here are the notes I managed to get you on us…By the way, go to Gringotts. Chamber 809 is all yours. There are about…200,000,000 galleons there…They should help you get through the 20 years you are going to be in the past. When you get back to our time come to me, I will be waiting. So, with this, I bid you good-bye. _

_May Danu be with you, my daughter,_

_Queen Lunate Mepiose Meisuke_

_Ps-Don't forget, you are Princess Sherezade Juliet Meisuke of the Tirfo Thuin's Tuatha De Dannan._

_Tuatha De Dannan_

_-Faeries _

_-Descendants of Irish Goddess Danu_

_-Perfect usage of all sorts of magic_

_-Travel through clouds or fire_

_-Turn invisible at will_

_-Can cause fog, eclipses, storms, etc_

_-Their mood affects the weather (sadrain, happysunny, lost, broken-hearted, or deeply depressedeclipse, angrythunderstorm)_

_-Fair skin, blond, red, or light brown hair_

_-Shape shifters (sort of 'multiple animagus)_

_-Seers and prophets (sometimes)_

_-Great at singing or dancing_

_-Easily upset (as in broken-hearted, not mad)_

_-Great with herbs and potions_

_-AKA: aes sidhe, daoine sidhe, or feadh-ree_

_Tirfo Thuin's Tuatha De Dannan-kind of normal Tuatha de Dannan, but they can become mermaids, transforming at will_

_-Supernatural creatures, holders of a mixed nature, between humans and angels; muses of inspiration_

Hermione finished reading the letter and put it down. She sighed. 'Well, seems like I have no choice…So…To Hogwarts!'

* * *

Sorry if it's short…take into consideration that this is the prologue!

Sherezade Juliet Meisuke


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated, I have a throat infection, and have not been able to get out of bed until now…anyway, here it is!

* * *

Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts. Once there she went to the Headmaster's office and started naming all sorts of candy. 

"Chocolate cockroaches! Chocolate Frogs! Chocolate Cauldrons!"

A laugh behind her made her turn around. She found herself looking at a young man with black hair and piercing gray eyes. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, but they were not the usual school robes. She looked at him confused. The boy smiled and walked over.

"Seems like you can't stop thinking about chocolate, huh? You are going to need more imagination if you want to get in without me to help you," he turned to the gargoyles and smiled wickedly, "Lemon Drops!"

Hermione mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that before. She smiled at the young man and came in, closely followed by him. She started twirling her hair, still not getting used to its being straight. When the moving staircase finally stopped moving she entered the Headmaster's office. The boy accompanying her sat on one of the chairs without waiting for the Headmaster to say anything.

"Professor, someone's here to see you."

The Headmaster looked up from his book and smiled at the boy.

"I see you've let yourself in. Again. What am I going to do with you?"

Even if his voice sounded serious, Hermione saw the humorous twinkle in his eyes. The boy answered in an overly sweet voice.

"But, Headmaster! I would hate to give you extra work! I was just trying to help this oh-so-beautiful woman up to your office!"

Hermione snorted. This, of course, brought Dumbledore's attention to her. He looked at her confusedly through his half-moon spectacles.

"And who might you be, my dear?"

Hermione, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, stopped twirling her hair. She straightened up and introduced herself.

"I'm Princess Sherezade Juliet Meisuke, Heir Apparent to the throne of the Tirfo Thuin's Tuatha de Dannan. I've been sent away from my home for my safety, and was told to come to you, since I already know magic."

Dumbledore looked utterly surprised. He looked her over and raised an eyebrow. He stood up and walked around his desk.

"Well, I have to say I am surprised. I doubt Hogwarts has ever been in such a circumstance. And…you say you know magic? I mean, I know all Tuatha De Dannan can do magic, but I'm talking about wand magic. Can you?"

Hermione nodded and took out her wand from the leather bag she carried, not even stopping to ask herself where the bag had come from, or how her wand got in there.

"Should I demonstrate? What would you have me do?"

Dumbledore, obviously very curious, sat on his desk.

"What is the most complicated thing you can do?"

Hermione thought for a minute.

"Well…I am not very sure. I can do many rather complicated things…I guess most people would think the most complicated would be…a successful Fidellius charm…"

THAT surprised Dumbledore. He stood up in surprise and stared at her long and hard.

"You can do what? I must have heard wrong…Just where did you learn to do that?"

"From a book. I was sick for a week, so I asked my friend to check a book out from the library…I memorized all the charms and spells in it."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow (again).

"What book might that be?"

"ο ισχυρότερος, επικίνδυνος, και περίπλοκες γοητείες"

Dumbledore looked impressed. Not only was the woman in front of him the princess of the Tuatha de Dannan, a group of people he greatly admired, but she could also do greatly complicated charms just by reading about them, AND she spoke Greek. He had to give it to her, she was a genius.

"Princess…How many other languages do you speak?"

"Let's see…English, Dutch, French, Spanish, Greek…and a bit of Korean."

Dumbledore turned to the young man.

"Stop being so lazy! You must show Her Highness to the living quarters by yours. She shall stay there, just like your friends and you are staying at the other rooms. That is, if she wants to."

He turned to Hermione, who smiled at him.

"I would love to!"

Dumbledore smiled. He had taken a great liking of this young woman, and he was greatly impressed by her. He watched as she left his office with one of his favorite students. The day, he thought, was going rather well.

**In the mean time, outside…**

"So…Princess. How did you come to learn so many languages?"

"I love learning…Languages are just something else to learn. By the way, don't call me Princess…It's very…weird. Call me Sherezade. Xere for short."

The boy nodded.

"Well, then you must call me by my name too. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

Hermione's face must have shown her shock, because Sirius looked at her worriedly.

"Are you OK? Should I take you to the hospital wing?"

Hermione shook her head. 'So I'm in Sirius's time…that's not so bad! I knew I would know somebody, I have gone back 20 years!' Finally they got to a painting of a moonlit lake. Sirius stopped and knocked on the frame. A very beautiful young woman, in the arms of a handsome man, appeared.

"Sirius, can't you see I'm busy!"

Hermione blushed, but Sirius merely laughed.

"Come on, Cat, you know you love me nonetheless. Plus, I finally brought you a guest. Say hello to Princess Sherezade."

Hermione, still blushing, greeted the couple.

"So, Xere, all you have to do is decide on a password and tell it to Catherine here. Anyway, my friends and I live here," he pointed at a painting of an old man, "so if you want to I could introduce you guys…"

Hermione smiled.

"I'd love that."

Sirius smiled and offered her his arm, which she took graciously. He said the password to his room and entered. In the common room there were two boys with straw-colored hair, and a black-haired boy snogging a redhead. Hermione, blushing again, turned to look at Sirius.

"Maybe I should come back later. I really didn't mean to interrupt…"

Sirius laughed.

"No, it's ok! Oi, James! You are scaring our guest!"

James pulled away from the redhead, smiling goofily. Still, when he saw Hermione he stopped. He was on his feet in a second, looking her over. Hermione stood still, very confused. Finally James stopped walking around her and faced her.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of the Tuatha de Dannan. Would you?"

Hermione, taken by surprise, could do nothing but nod. James nodded his head, as if saying "I told you so" to himself. He put out his hand for her to shake, but Hermione, finally getting into the role of a princess, didn't shake it, and rather curtsied. Everyone but Sirius looked surprised. He just shrugged.

"What did you expect? She is the Princess and Heir Apparent!"

Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise. She just smiled at them. Finally Lily spoke.

"Well…Welcome!"

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review! 


	3. Author's note

I am so sorry I haven't been able to update...I'm not going to be able to do so for a long time either…See, I got in a fight with my sister, and like all fights with her it ended up in my flying through the air…only this time I landed on a whole on the wall, which I just happened to make because of the strength of my sister's shove…so you see, I am grounded with no TV or computer until further notice…this note is being written from my friend's house, after I begged her to let me use her computer for five seconds…so, please don't forget about my story, it will be updated! And just think, with all this free time in my hands, I have lots of time to write more chapters!

Sherezade Juliet Meisuke


	4. I'm Back!

OK, I know I haven't written in since forever, but I've been going through some trouble...i had a really big writer's block, my mom got diagnosed with cancer, i had final exams...now that things are settled, i'm back to writing. And, this story seems to have branched out. On one hand this story will go on, being a SiriMione story. but, I will re-post this story, under a different name, where, from here on, the pairing will be DraMione. Is that too confusing? Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't written in so long...Have y'all given up on me?

SJM

Ps-thanks to those of you who have stayed loyal to me! I appreciate it!


End file.
